As It Is In Spirit
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: When Kagome awakens in a well, she learns she somehow ended up in the territory of the great dog demon of the west, a beast she thought was only a fable. He is convinced that she shares the same spiritual power as his deceased wife, Izayoi and intends to force Kagome to take her place. But it turns out his black sheep son also intends to get closer to her during her stay.
1. Inside The Well

**I have no recollection of writing this. I was under the influence. Please forgive me if it isn't to your liking. I just thought I'd wing it. Thanks for reading, anyway.**

**Xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

><p>Kagome's body began to twitch against the solid, cold concrete. Her limbs were twisted to the shape of a Z and she lied in that abyss like an old discarded doll.<p>

Kagome opened her eyes ever so slowly as the confusing circular dim cavern kept her secluded.

Her grandfather had once told her that when one faces a near death experience their soul becomes trapped in a realm in-between this world and the next.

"Please release my soul! I wish to live!" Kagome plead at the top of her lungs.

"You ain't dead, dumbass." An indecent voice echoed through the hole.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the west woods. This is our well."

"Wh-who are you? Why did you do this to me!"

"I didn't do this! I'm—"

"Son, has the lady woken up yet?"

"Yeah. She's fucking freaking out."

"Bring her to my bedroom. I will rid her human mind of these fears." A man's voice ordered.

The boy let out a sigh and placed his face into the well, allowing Kagome to see him.

She looked up at the demonic amber eyes and white locks hanging towards her.

"A-are you a boy?" She asked as she backed up against the well wall.

"Do I look or sound like a fuckin girl to you?"

"No I mean what are you? A demon? Or a boy?"

"I'm both."

"Both?" She asked, followed by a screech as he jumped in and landed so close his body slid down her breasts.

"Come on." He ordered as he pulled her out of the well.

His grip around her was so tight his lips touched her ear.

"Listen the fuck up." He said through his teeth as he walked her towards the house. "Do not try to run at all. Or even walk. You can't."

"W-what?"

"Look down at your ankle."

Kagome slid her foot outward and hopped the next step over. When she looked down, she saw an ankle bracelet.

"If that shit gets activated by movement, you will have tiny needles in your legs pricking you so my father will be able to smell your blood."

"Smell it? What is he?"

"A monster. The dog demon of the west."

"Huh? Him!? Your father is THE demon of the west? That's a 500 year old fairy tale."

"No. The stories are true. Believe me you're not the first. I've been watching this my whole life and every single girl committed suicide by jumping into the well head first."

"Oh my god. What is he gonna do to me? Please. Stop him!"

Inuyasha pushed her onto the porch. "I'm not allowed inside until after dark."

"Why?"

"Because I rebelled against this ritual. I got too close to the last girl and—s"

The door swung open and Inuyasha was silent.

"Get. Away. From the house." The person said coldly.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha scurry through the grass and a man's feet squeaking the porch boards towards her head.

"Give me your name."

"K-K-K-Kagome."

He pulled her up by her hair and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Whe-where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs to your master." He said as he swung a creaky door open and plopped her onto the bed.

"Shut it on your way out."

Kagome began to cry silently with her face in the bed sheets.

"Lift your face my dear."

Kagome picked her head up and saw a solid naked man standing boldly before her.

She sat up quickly then kicked her legs as she pulled herself away from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

"I'm the dog demon of the west. These are my woods. Welcome." He said kindly as he began to approach.

Kagome began to kick her legs more, the needles scratching blood out of her skin. She watched blood trickle down her ankle as the man toppled her.

"Are you alright? It hurt you didn't it? I don't like when you're hurt." He said as he pulled off the ankle bracelet and licked her ankle until the blood stopped."

Kagome grimaced as he licked her foot with his rough, wet tongue. When he stopped, she kicked him in the face and got up to run but was pulled back onto the bed within seconds.

"You cannot outrun a demon my dear. The only way to do this is _my_ way. Now. Shall we have some tea?"

"No. I want to go home!" Kagome screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Dont cry, dear. Not on our wedding day."

Kagome stopped screaming and crying immediately. "We-wedding...day?"

"Look at your wrist." He began as Kagome rolled up her sleeve. "You have taken the mark of the beast and you can no longer escape me. Our fate is sealed.

Kagome studied the crescent moon shaped scar on her skin. She began to shriek once more and flail her arms around.

The demon began to growl and snarl as his eyes turned a vicious red.

Kagome fell silent and gulped nervously. She could sense a swirling darkness inside the man that caused her to feel tightness in her chest.

"I-I can feel your—"

"You have spiritual power, young girl. You have been taught to experience the existence of us. We walk in the same realm. Such as it is on earth—"

"It exists in the spirit world also."

"That's right. It means you are the source of my wife's power; the first human to experience the existence of demons. You are the goddess Izayoi."

"I've heard of her before! I'm not her. I'm Kagome."

"In body Kagome, in power Izayoi. Her power exists within you. Some of her life flows through you. Some of her life exists within your soul.*"

"Y-You're crazy!"

* * *

><p>*my first footnote ever. (last if you guys don't like it when I do it. Just say so okay?) I had this weird headcanom that the source of one being or god or something connected to humans is the reason humans can connect with spirits. (Remember how Kagome even experienced the demonicspirit world in her own era?) I'm saying that spiritual power lives and connects in a lot of people-special people. So I believe Izayoi had spiritual power and that connects Kagome and Inuyasha.


	2. Inside His House

**My goodness it's so difficult to continue this story sober hahaha... but I hope I'm going in the right direction. **

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

><p>"You kidnapped me!" Kagome shouted as she cowered in a corner between a night table and the bed.<p>

"No! Fate has brought you to me!" He said excitedly with his arms spread out. "I have waited 50 years for you to come back to me again, just as you did before. This time I won't let you get away from me."

"I am _not_ your wife! I told you I'm Kagome! Send me back where I came from!"

"I cannot send you back where you came from! I prayed for you." He said as he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "The Gods brought you here—to me!"

Kagome tried to wriggle out of his grasp and keep her eyes averted from his naked body all at once.

"Since you are not yet ready for the mating ceremony, I will bring you to your dressing room and allow you to adjust to your home once again." He said softly. "I'm certain the memories will come flooding back to you soon."

He slowly headed down the hall, his feet stomping on the floorboards.

Once they reached the end, a white door was gently pushed open and Kagome was placed inside.

"Please take as long as you need. I left your dressing room just as it has always been." He bowed and shut the door.

Kagome was frozen in place like an adventurer lost in sub-zero climate as she listened intently, waiting for the footsteps to fade out.

She let out a somewhat relieved sigh and looked around in a frenzy for the nearest window.

There it was! Right before her eyes. She ran towards it and pushed it upward as hard as she could.

Kagome took a step back and studied the window. It appeared to be painted shut. She looked around for something, anything to break the window with.

Her eyeballs swam around inside their sockets, looking for any item that could break glass.

Aha. A dusty, old sword sheath. She picked it up and slammed it against the glass.

_Bam.__Bam.__Bam. _Nothing was happening. 'This isn't good. I'm just making too much noise.'

Suddenly, a heavy knock boomed on the door, causing Kagome's heart to drop.

"I was told to check and see if you were alright. We heard a noise coming from here." The voice sounded like the other man that lived in the house.

"I'm fine. I will be out soon."

She stood still once more, waiting for the sound of those footsteps to fade. She let out another, more exhausted sigh and leaned her head against the window.

On the grass, between the trees, she could see that half demon boy again. He sat there, staring off like a lost soul without a cause.

As Kagome continued to watch his movements, he sensed her staring and glared at her angrily.

Their eyes locked momentarily, before the half demon stood and walked away.

Kagome intended to get a hold of him and get some answers out of him.

As much as it made her uncomfortable to put on a dead woman's clothes, she needed to get out of the dirty clothes she was in. She took out a silver and white dress and put it on. It nearly touched the ground.

'This woman, Izayoi must have been taller than me.' Kagome deduced as she closed the armoire.

She walked over to the vanity and picked up the golden brush by the mirror. There were still strands of black hair in it. Were they Izayoi's? Or his last victim? Kagome wasn't sure and she didn't even want to know.

She put the brush down and gently combed through her hair with her fingers before approaching the door.

Kagome planned to quietly sneak outside so she opened the door ever so gently, but the demon of the west was already at the doorstep. Kagome gulped in fear, but was relieved the man was finally wearing clothes.

"There you are." He said with a smile. "You look wonderful."

"Um...thank you." She said awkwardly without meeting his eyes.

"Where were you intending to go?" He asked curiously as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Ou-outside." She replied as she shuddered from his touch. Every time they were close, she could feel his dark aura and each time it sent chills down her spine.

"Be careful not to wander too far into the woods. There are many creatures out there that wish to get close to this cabin." He warned, bowing before her.

Kagome nodded and sidled against the wall towards the staircase. "I-I'll keep that in mind." She said as she rushed down the steps.

As she raced for the door, She sensed the other man's presence appear behind her. "Where are you off to?"

"Just out to...have a look around." She responded nervously as she fiddled with the cold doorknob.

"I see. I'm certain father has nothing against you moving around freely. Just be careful what you wander into." He told her in a seemingly threatening voice.

Kagome turned the knob and walked outside onto the porch.

She looked around for the young half demon boy and her eyes caught him sitting by the well.

She smirked and ran towards him. "Hey!" She called out.

He quickly stood and began to back away. 'Her again! What does she want?'

"Wait! I just want to ask you something!" She said, finally catching up to him.

"Whaddya want from me?"

"How did I end up here?"

He glared at her before finally speaking up. "Do you have a similar well like this back home?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding.

Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"I was cleaning in the shrine and I fell in!"

"There are passageways that connect to these woods in all kinds of places. Wells, underground tunnels, cellars. It's weird but, the only way to end up here, is to end up in one of those places and actually open the passage from your world to here."

"So is this...the spirit world?"

"Not exactly. This is more like a side of the earth with the things people don't think or don't want to think exist. We just like to call it the truth."

"Are you the only ones that live here?"

He shook his head. "This land is full of demons but the west is our property."

"So there's a whole world here? Maybe I can find a way to get home if-"

"If a weak human like you could survive five minutes in the woods." He sneered. "L-Look, I've already said too much. I gotta go." And the boy took off into the trees without even looking back.

Kagome let out a devastated sigh as she leaned against the well. She knew it wouldn't be easy getting out of that place. Why else would that beast let her roam around freely?

* * *

><p><em>That evening...<em>_  
><em>  
>Kagome woke up with a groan, and sat up quickly. She realized she was in that man's bed again and she sprang out instantly. She gasped in horror when she noticed her clothes had been changed to a lavender silk kimono.<p>

She caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and realized she had on makeup. Matching eyeliner, red lipstick. She hardly recognized herself!

"I see you are admiring yourself, darling. Just as you used to."

Kagome leered at him. "What did you do to me? Why was I in the bed?!" She questioned ferociously, finger pointed in his face.

"I found you unconscious by the well. I merely nursed you back to health." He said with a sigh. "You have to stay away from that well, my dearest. There are spirits lurking in the depths that will not hesitate to take you away from me." He said in a sweet, concerned tone as he grasped her hand. "I just want to protect you."

Kagome pulled her hand away and walked out of the room. She headed down the steps and looked out the window by the front door.

It had become so late. The moon was full and Kagome could see the piercing red eyes from beyond the trees, leering at her with bloodlust.

She turned away from the window and flinched when she heard a door slam.

Kagome followed the sound towards the back of the steps where there was a doorway.

She noticed the older son was in the kitchen and his father was upstairs. The only one that could have made that noise was the half demon.

Kagome opened the door and carefully descended the dark, creaky steps.

"Don't come down any further." He said angrily. "I'm warning you."

"Please, I just want to talk." She begged as she continued down the stairs.

"I said no! Leave me the hell alone."

Kagome reached the bottom of the steps and reached a cramped room dimly lit with a lantern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why don't you come out from the corner?"

The boy slowly turned around and Kagome gasped.

"You're...human!"

"Your powers of deduction are amazing." He said sarcastically as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why did you turn completely human?"

"It happens every month, on the night of the new moon. I lose my demon powers."

"I see." Kagome said as she sat on a stool by the stairs. "So this is your room?"

"I never said you could get comfortable." He huffed as he lied back.

"You never told me your name."

"It's Inuyasha."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Whatever."

They sat in a momentary silence until Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Uh-" but quickly recanted.

"What is it?"

"I remember you saying something about...the last girl that was here."

"She was only here for a week before she died. Her name was Kikyo."

There was an awkward pause as Kagome's eyes remained glued to the dingy wood floor.

"But she was already dead when she got here."

"W-what do you mean?"

"She was just a revived corpse looking for her soul. She didn't come here because of my father's insane belief. I tried to help her, but when she dove into the well, her clay body broke and disappeared before I could prove myself innocent."

"So that's what you meant."

"Yeah. That's why I'm not supposed to be talking to you either. You should really leave."

"But—"

"Just go! I can't help you anyway. I don't think it's possible to get back to your home."

She gasped and stood over him fiercely. "Don't say things like that! I have a family that is going to go insane looking for me!"

Inuyasha didn't bother to respond to her outburst.

"Fine. If you aren't going to help me, I'm just going to have to figure this out on my own."

"Fine! I could care less! And take off that makeup! You look disgusting."

Kagome growled angrily and stomped back up the stairs. As she walked through the house, she bumped right into the demon of the west.

"What is troubling you, my dear?"

She backed up slowly, her eyes wide as they locked with his. "I'm fine."

"Well then why don't we all sit down and enjoy dinner?"

Kagome looked away, refusing to be too eager to accept food from him. 'What if he poisons me?'

"I cooked your favorite—roast duck."

'I don't even eat duck.'

He put his hand out for hers. "Come. Sit at the table. Sesshomaru will bring you a plate and I will convince our son to come up and eat with us." He chuckled. "That boy can be so stubborn sometimes."

'So Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother. I see. That must be why all of this bothers him so much.'

There was a long pause before InuNo grasped her hand and brought her to the small, square dining room table with plaid tablecloths.

He sat her down and placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved close to her ear, his darkness causing the side of her neck to stiffen.

"You're a stubborn one." He said quietly. "Don't worry. After awhile, you'll begin to remember..." He paused and kissed her neck. "Who you really are."

He gently glided his fangs across the vein on her neck as she grimaced. She sharply edged away from him, her heart skipping a beat as she nearly fell out of her chair.

He stood straight and headed for Inuyasha's room. He knocked loudly before letting himself in.

Kagome could hear faint shouting and what sounded like growling coming from Inuyasha's room.

She stared at that door as Sesshomaru set down a plate, surprising her out of her fascination.

"That is a usual routine in this house. Inuyasha is stubborn and ungrateful. He constantly disrespects the ways of this house."

"O-oh." Kagome timidly and fearfully stared at the roasted duck in the plate with a side of cauliflower and asparagus.

Kagome didn't even eat any of those things.

Suddenly there was stomping up the steps and Inuyasha nearly flew to the table and plopped in the seat next to Kagome.

She glanced up at him and his eyes shot daggers as she glared with disgust.

InuNo slowly ascended the steps and sat at the head of the table as Sesshomaru brought out two more plates.

There was continual silence until Sesshomaru returned with a bottle of wine and a plate for himself.

He took his seat next to Kagome and everyone stared at her.

She looked at those awaiting eyes nervously and her body stiffened from the stares.

"We never eat before the lady of the house takes her first bite." InuNo said kindly.

Kagome, afraid to disturb their routines, slowly picked up the fork and knife with her shaky hands and sliced off a small piece of duck and slowly brought it to her mouth.

She held it in her mouth as everyone continued to watch her. The anxiety and unease at the table made her too nauseous to eat, but she forced herself to chew and swallow, just to get their eyes off her.

The men began to eat neatly, except Inuyasha, who wolfed down his food within minutes and abruptly stood from the table.

"Your manners!" InuNo warned.

"May I be excused?" He asked in a flat, sarcastic voice.

"Yes. But make sure it is alright with your mother, first." He said, gesturing a hand toward Kagome.

He slammed his hands on the table and scowled at his father. "That bitch...is not...my MOTHER!" He shouted as he sped off towards his room.

Kagome sat with her eyes wide. 'Did he just call me a...'

"Forgive him, dear." InuNo said remorsefully as he passed her a glass of wine. "His human form makes him more stubborn and emotional, and he has yet to control his impulses."

Kagome shook her head in refusal to the wine. "Please excuse me. I'd like to go speak with him."

"What about dinner?"

"I lost my appetite." She said as she stood and followed him to his room.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him as she slowly headed down the steps.

Out of spite, he turned off the lights and Kagome missed the fourth step and rolled down with a shriek.

"Ouch! Why would you do that?!" She let out a groan as she sat up slowly.

"Stop coming around me!" He yelled. "You're not my mother and—"

"I know that, stupid! I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here! Why don't you actually help me?! Then I won't be around anymore."

He turned the light back on and stood over her.

"Your face..."

"Wha..." Kagome reached her hands up to her face and felt the blood dripping on her left cheek. "Oh no."

"My father is gonna kill me." He said frantically as he backed away. "He-he probably already smells the blood."

"Well you shouldn't have turned the lights out!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" He let out a groan and searched his room for a cloth. "Here!" He said, tossing a cloth at her.

Kagome dabbed the blood and Inuyasha stared on as she tended her wound.

"I still see the cut! Damn this isn't good."

Suddenly, The door swung open and the two of them froze in terror.

"Damn..."

"What is going on here?! Why do I smell blood?!" InuNo roared.

"Um..I.."

"Inuyasha accidentally knocked down his lantern and I tripped down the stairs. It's no big deal! He's taking good care of me." Kagome said quickly.

He leered at his son, the look in his eyes threatening to kill. "Is that all?" He questioned Inuyasha, who immediately nodded.

"Hmm...Then I will let you two continue your conversation. But Inuyasha..." He looked into his eyes. "If you try anything, you know the consequences. No more second chances."

Inuyasha nodded again.

InuNo slowly ascended the steps and they let out relieved sighs simultaneously.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly. "Why lie for me?!"

"You said he was going to kill you!" She whispered loudly. "And to be quite frank, you're my only chance of getting out of here alive! Maybe you can guide me through those woods! I _saw_ you going into them like it was nothing!"

"Look, I'm of no use to you right now in my human form." He let out a defeated sigh and slouched on his bed. "What if I…what if…I try to help you tomorrow night?"

"Inuyasha there has to be something I can do now! I don't want to sleep in the bed next to him! I can't!" She said desperately with tears flowing from her big, brown eyes.

He pointedly looked away from her the moment the first two tears fell. He couldn't stand to watch any more women come in his house and cry those fearful tears. "I dunno. I really don't. Believe me, you're not the first girl to ask me. I never have the answers."

"What if I go back to the well?" She said with a sniffle as she blew her nose into the cloth.

"You can't go outside now. Those lurkers are surrounding our estate right now. They know there's human flesh here tonight and they're hungry for it. That's the only reason I'm even inside the house right now."

She sighed and stood. "I shouldn't stay down here too long. Your father might get suspicious." She said as she began to head up the stairs.

She quickly turned back to him and he looked up at her. "Tomorrow night. Promise me!" She implored.

Inuyasha turned away from her once again. "I'll try."

Kagome let out a dejected sigh. She knew he couldn't commit to such an enormous and dangerous promise.

"Goodnight." She said in a sad voice, dreading what the rest of the evening was going to bring.


	3. Inside Her Mind

**My updates take forever because my personal life is ridiculously demanding. I'm sorry.**

**Please continue to read and review !**

**xoxo**

**~VQ**

* * *

><p>InuNo let Kagome sleep in the room alone, but not before he relentlessly persuaded her to drink a sweet, hot tea.<p>

The tea did not make her feel tired or sick. It simply made her...aware.

She could sense the eerie darkness swarming around the house coming from deep in the woods. She could sense the hunger and rage within their dark demon souls.

Within herself she felt the turmoil and confusion, along with the light and warmth in her soul.

She could sense Sesshomaru's dark arrogant presence as he roamed the house.

She could feel InuNo's aggressive, pushy aura from close by, smothering her own presence.

From below she could feel Inuyasha's warmth. It was lovely and the powerful energy drew her in.

Kagome was beginning to convince herself that perhaps some of Izayoi's spiritual powers might have been reincarnated into her soul and the sensation she got from Inuyasha's aura was maternal instinct.

But she derailed that train of thought as soon as it pulled off.

"It's that tea. I don't know what it's doing to me. It's starting to confuse me."

She finally fell asleep after staying awake for hours, wondering and worrying about what was going to happen next, tossing and turning in that firm, lonely bed.

Kagome missed her family and friends. She wondered if she would ever get home...

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>_  
><em>  
>Kagome quietly crept out of the bedroom and downstairs. She didn't sense any demonic auras and the sun was shining brightly.<p>

She flinched when she heard a door slam and as she turned to enter the kitchen, she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"They left a few minutes ago. To go hunting."

She paused and pondered what the dog-eared boy just told her. "…Hunting?"

"It's a father-son thing they do."

"But...you're his son also. Why didn't he take you?"

"My father and I haven't been very close since what happened with the last girl."

She sighed and Inuyasha stared at her emotionlessly.

"Would you like something for breakfast?"

"No." He said simply. "I'll go out and get something."

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I told you already! You're not my mother." He said through his teeth, fists clenched tightly.

"I'm not trying to be your mother!" She argued. "I want to go with you."

"What? Are you stupid?!"

"I'm not stupid! I don't want to be here." She huffed angrily. "I'm tired of wearing your mother's clothes and sensing all these demonic auras. I'm..."

"Starting to get confused?"

"Y-yes! How did you know?"

"I could smell the scent of my father's dragonhead tea. It's a demonic potion that makes people...adapt to their surroundings."

"Are you serious? W-what am I supposed to do now?"

"Stop drinking the damn tea. The more you drink, the less you'll want to leave. And once that happens, he'll stop giving you the tea and the side effects will be fatal."

"Your father's going to kill me?! I thought he was trying to turn me into his wife!"

"My father is insane. He does the same shit over and over again expecting different results." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "The disturbing part is...your spiritual powers are stronger than the other girls. They're strong like my mother's." He hung his head down and scoffed. "It's actually disturbing, to be honest."

He shrugged carelessly and headed towards the door. "But you're still a weak mortal. Those powers can't get you through the woods."

"B-but you can!" Kagome said desperately as she rushed up to him and tugged the collar of his black polo shirt.

He stiffened and pushed her arms away. "I'm not risking my life for you. I'll get beaten nearly to death or killed this time. My father warned me!"

"But you said—"

"I don't care what I said. If you escape it'd better be on your own. I don't have any reason to help you."

Kagome stood in utter shock, feeling faint as her only chance at escaping just shattered before her.

She watched painfully as Inuyasha bolted out the front door, leaving her in that strange house all by herself.

She had to figure out how to do the impossible on her own.

Inuyasha stood on the porch, his hands shaking and entire body tensed up. The guilt was overwhelming, but after that private conversation with his father the night before, his hands were tied.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha was just beginning to fall asleep when he heard heavy footsteps descending the stairs.<em>

_InuNo stood over him and glared at him, eyes crimson and a snarl in his throat._

_"Don't you realize it, my son? The scent of her blood, her abilities. It is so similar. She is the real reincarnation of Izayoi. Not just in power, but it appears she is in spirit as well! She may not realize who she is now, but soon she will. And you should remember who you are as well. You are part of this family. Remember it well, or you will no longer be part of this world either."_

_He grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and pushed him further into his bed as he watched the boy squirm and struggle for air._

_"You are so easy to break when you are human. Is that what you want to happen?!"_

_Inuyasha shook desperately as he grimaced from the acrid poison seeping through InuNo's fingertips burned his skin._

_He gasped for air and coughed out blood as his father loosened the murderous grip around his neck._

_"Just that simple gesture would be enough to kill you...if you remained human for one more day, perhaps."_

_He turned on his heel and cracked his knuckles. "Goodnight, my son."_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shook the thoughts out of his head and began to walk slowly, constantly looking back at the house.<p>

He knew Kagome was staring at him from the window and he was giving her a chance to follow him.

'At least if she follows me, I can't get in trouble because she went off on her own.' He thought as he dragged his bare feet across the grass.

Kagome saw Inuyasha looking back at her constantly.

'He doesn't usually move this slow.' She thought. 'He's always scurrying off.'

Kagome didn't think twice before running out the door and following after him.

"Inuyasha! Hey!" She called out.

He didn't respond. He pretended he didn't even hear her.

As they got closer to the woods, Kagome could feel an unwelcoming aura in the air and she felt the need to stay as close to Inuyasha as possible.

Kagome grabbed his hand and Inuyasha felt a bolt of lightning just jolt through his body.

"The hell are you doing, stupid?" He asked rudely.

"I'm afraid."

"Then go back to the house. I told you to stay away."

As they got into the woods, Kagome froze. unable to overcome the sickening aura, she dropped to her knees and gasped for air.

Inuyasha tilted over as her body dropped and he almost went with her.

She knelt there, wide eyed, tearing up and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey." He called to her. "What's the problem?"

"I dunno. I-I feel so much pressure on my soul. I can't do this."

"Get up, Kagome. Come on. My old man and Sesshomaru are gonna be back soon. I told you if you plan to escape you need to do it on your own."

"I can't do it." She huffed and puffed, struggling for the air and strength she needed. "It's like a suffocating fog all around me."

Inuyasha turned his head sharply. "Shit." He breathed out. "They're coming back. You need to run."

"But I-"

"Go! Back to the house. We'll try this again some other time."

"Promise?"

He pulled her up and shoved her in the direction of his house. "Go!"

Kagome stumbled forward, and then began to catch her breath and run, but she slipped by the well and lay there helplessly.

She wasn't sure how close or far InuNo or Sesshomaru was and she didn't know what to do, so she lied there helplessly and pretended she was dead.

Kagome heard slow steps in the grass, and the familiar presence approaching.

"That only works on bears." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?"

"Playing dead. It only works on bears. Not strong demons like father and I." He said as he lifted her slowly. "You wandered into the woods didn't you? And the auras of the lurkers overwhelmed you." He said as he carried her towards the house.

"I won't tell father what you were doing, so long as you don't wander off again. You are incredibly precious to him." He said, looking directly into her eyes. "Do. Not. Disappoint him." He said in a harsher tone, causing Kagome to flinch.

Sesshomaru set her down on the porch gently as his father appeared out of the woods.

He carried a deer in one hand, and waved with the other.

"I hope you like deer." Sesshomaru said. "In this family, we eat whatever we kill." He told her as he headed inside the house.

Kagome gulped. She didn't like how cynical Sesshomaru was. It made her more terrified than his creepy father did.

* * *

><p>As Kagome showered and got ready for dinner, she came to the shocking realization that the most terrifying spirits were not the ones in the house with her, but in the woods.<p>

The idea of coexisting with demons still frightened her but until she was able to overcome the suffocating auras behind the trees, she was stuck in that house.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be stuck where she was wanted, at least until she could go home.

Kagome knew she needed time and the only way she could buy time was by gaining everyone's trust.

How would she do that? By acting like she truly wanted to be there.

Although, after awhile, is it even an act anymore?

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later...<em>_  
><em>  
>Kagome was humming a happy tune as she brushed her hair and admired her red painted lips in the mirror, when the door swung open.<p>

"What's your problem, Kagome?!" Inuyasha questioned as he snatched his mother's brush out of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to grab the brush.

Inuyasha extended his arm further away and pushed her out of his reach. "You still drink that fucking tea don't you? I told you to stop because it's dangerous!"

"No! What's dangerous is the woods surrounding this safe house. I'm being protected here."

"Protected?! You're being poisoned with my father's potion."

"Your father isn't so bad. He's just lonely. Your mother shared fond memories with him."

"How do you know!?"

"I see them in visions of my past life."

"You're not my mother's reincarnation! You are not my mother! Stop touching her things and wearing her clothes and dressing like her!" He shouted as he threw the brush at the mirror and it shattered to pieces.

InuNo barged into the room and saw Kagome's frightened expression and the menacing look in his son's eyes.

"What in Kami's name is going on up here?!"

"Its nothing." Kagome reassured with a deep breath. "Inuyasha was acting out once again and expressing his frustrations to me."

He looked over at his son suspiciously. "Is that all?"

"We were just talking." Kagome said with a smile.

"Come have lunch with me, darling." InuNo extended his hand for hers.

Kagome accepted his gesture and placed her fingers in his palm.

"Inuyasha why don't you go out and practice for our hunting trip tomorrow? It will be just you and I."

Inuyasha gulped and nodded before rushing down the steps.

As Kagome sat down on the porch for lunch with InuNo, his son's words haunted her. She knew something felt out of place, but at the same time, she felt comfortable and safer where she was.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome from between the trees. He was disappointed that her vigor had disappeared so quickly. She let the fear overcome her and gave in to his father's trickery. Just like all the other women.

But there was something troubling him. Why was Kagome more afraid than the other women? Why was her spiritual ability stronger than the others?

Sometimes he was confused himself. Why did she remind him so much of his mother? Is it just the way she is? Or is it something more?

He decided to take a bold move and start altering his father's tea.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

Every evening for the past 6 days, Inuyasha had been dropping an antidote bean into the pot of tea each time his father was distracted.

The fact that Kagome was succumbing to his father's crazy notions, made him aloof and careless, which his son took advantage of.

That morning, Kagome woke up naked in InuNo's bed with an awful feeling overcoming her. She sensed his aura surrounding her so closely it was squeezing her.

No. He actually was squeezing her. She squirmed her way out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom.

"What did we do last night?! I hope I didn't..."

"We didn't." He said suddenly. "After our evening dessert, you had a tad too much sake and after I brought you to bed, you asked me to keep you company. You undressed on your own." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"I haven't felt like myself lately. It's like I've been confusing myself with Izayoi. I'm sorry but...I'm not her. I'm finally starting to come to my senses again and realize this isn't where I belong. I really need to get back home."

He let out a frustrated sigh with a low growl escaping his throat. "This is your home. You have embraced it all this time! Why the sudden change now? Is it because Inuyasha constantly turns you away?" He asked loudly, shaking her.

"N-no! Stop! You're hurting me!" She whined loudly, blood dripping down her shoulders as he kept her tightly in his clawed clutches.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted as the door swung open and he boldly approached his father.

InuNo let out a furious roar and flung Kagome onto the bed.

"You've defied me for the last time!"

"How many women will you hurt before you stop acting so crazy?!"

InuNo punched Inuyasha so hard the force sent him flying Into the closed window, shattering the glass.

He yelled as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Kagome panted fearfully. She lied still on the bed, gasping as InuNo's glare turned sharply towards her.

His eyes were red and full of fury and Kagome sensed the rage in his soul. She was terrified.

"Please don't kill me. Please." She begged in a shaky voice, tears dripping from her eyes.

His face immediately softened and he sat next to her.

Kagome flinched as he sat on the bed.

He gently grasped her arm and licked the bloody wounds on her shoulder.

"Forgive me for the way I acted." He said with a sigh. "I'm sure you..." He paused. "Just need some time alone."

InuNo stood slowly and went towards his nightstand. He took a skeleton key out of his drawer and lifted Kagome out of the bed.

"W-wh-where are you taking me?!" She shouted out.

He opened the closet door and pushed the clothes hanging on the bar to the far left side, revealing a door.

"What is this?" She asked in a confused and horrified tone as he unlocked the door.

The silence continued as she was carried down the pitch-dark, mysterious steps.

InuNo gently set her down at the bottom of the stairs and ascended the very steps he abandoned her on.

"Where are you going?! What is this place?!"

"You stay here. You need time to remember who you are." He told her as he flipped a light switch. "My dear Izayoi."

And he slammed the door shut.

Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light and she gasped in disbelief.

"It can't be...I-Izayoi?"


	4. Inside Her Spirit

Before Kagome sat the lifeless vessel which was Lady Izayoi. The dead woman was dressed in a pink and purple kimono, her long black hair hanging down over her shoulders. Her pale, porcelain face was painted with blush and red lipstick, her eyes were shut.

Kagome grimaced, she shuddered, she cried out in disgust.

"What is wrong with him?" She exclaimed.

It was beyond her, how after years have passed, her body was still completely intact. The curiosity in her tempted her to touch Izayoi's body so she could understand what he had done to it to preserve it so gracefully. Even the way she wore the smile on her face was creepy. Kagome could almost feel life resonating from Izayoi's corpse, just from looking at that smile.

Kagome sat across from Izayoi's body, leaving a slight distance between them. She reached her hand out ever so slowly to touch her face, when Izayoi's eyes sprang open.

Kagome let out a terrified shriek, and so did Izayoi. She crawled into a corner, and so did Izayoi.

'What is this? Why is she copying me?' A frightened Kagome wondered to herself.

Kagome leaned to her left, and so did Izayoi. She leaned to her right, and Izayoi did too.

'This is creepy.'

"What are you?" Kagome and Izayoi said in unison.

"How do you keep doing that?" They spoke in unison once more.

"What's going on?" They both shouted at once.

Kagome's brows furrowed and she breathed heavily in that corner. Of course, Izayoi did the same.

Kagome turned away, so she didn't have to see the zombie woman again. She slowly peeked over her shoulder, eyes wide. Izayoi wore the same expression over her shoulder.

Kagome turned around sharply. 'I don't know what to do. What kind of creepy magic spell did he put on me?!'

Kagome paused. 'Wait a minute. If her body is moving at my will, could it be that I really am...?"

* * *

><p><em>That evening...<em>

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a shovel digging nearby. He groaned, grasped his aching head, then he pulled the shards of glass out of his side.

"Damn that old man." He grumbled as he looked over to the side, where he saw Sesshomaru digging a large hole.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother and tossed the shovel to the side.

Inuyasha gulped when he saw his brother stomping towards him.

He advanced him quickly, too swift for Inuyasha to react, and pushed Inuyasha back to the ground by his neck. "Father ordered me to bury you alive."

"W-What?!"

"He's discovered a new approach, a method to awaken the Izayoi inside of Kagome's soul."

"That's crazy! Kagome isn't my mother's reincarnation!" He shouted angrily.

"We know that. However, all the women who have wound up in our woods, held a part of Izayoi within them. Her spiritual abilities live within all those women."

"That—"

"It does not matter if it does not make her the true Izayoi. The point is to bring out the small piece of Izayoi that resides within her. Father believes it is the largest piece of all within her spirit." He squeezed Inuyasha's neck tighter. "You happen to be in the way of father's plans."

* * *

><p><em>In the attic...<em>

A woman with red eyes was standing in front of InuNo, an open fan in her hand, slowly swaying it back and forth. She was in deep concentration.

"Impressive, Kagura." He praised.

"This is a cruel trick, InuNo."

"Perhaps it is, but I have grown weary waiting for my wife to return. Sometimes more persuasive methods are necessary to awaken the Izayoi that rests inside of Kagome."

Kagura chuckled darkly and closed her fan.

"What about the dance of the dead?" He asked in confusion.

"You are an uptight man." She said as she pulled a second fan from the sleeve of her kimono. "This spell will enable Izayoi to speak on her own. "

A sinister smirk crept upon his lips. He was eager to meet with his wife once again.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at Izayoi in confusion as her eyes drooped closed, her head hung down and her arms fell at her sides.<p>

'Is she asleep?' Kagome wondered. 'No, that wouldn't make sense.'

Her head slowly began to rise like a puppet attached to strings.

Her eyelids peeled open and she stared at Kagome intently.

Kagome stared back, even more puzzled. She had realized that Izayoi was moving on her own and her back tightened as fear caused her spine to tingle.

"Kagome. Why did you return to this place?"

"Return? I've never been here!" She explained.

"My dear, I can feel my powers returning. How else would my empty vessel awaken without a soul inside my body?"

"Does that mean I really am—"

"My reincarnation? No, you are more like a shard of me. The biggest, brightest shard of all. My spiritual energy resides within you, therefore your soul is made of my spiritual power."

"Is that...possible?"

"For my lingering spiritual energy to find a body and manifest inside it as a soul? I did not think it was possible either. But you are me, reborn. You must live my life the way I wanted to before falling ill and passing on." Izayoi reached her index finger up to Kagome's forehead.

Her body stiffened and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had managed to escape from his brother and ran off into the woods. Evening was upon him and he could feel the evil creeping far beyond the trees.<p>

He sat on the branch of a tree. Lurking, plotting, wondering what had become of Kagome. This was the worst case he had ever seen. Usually, the women had killed themselves by now, just from conforming to his father's ways.

Kagome was different. She was resistant, then she was brainwashed, then resisted once more. Imagine the emotional rollercoaster she was enduring at the moment.

Then again, what should he care? All Kagome was doing was getting him into more trouble, 'and for what? Nothing at all, that's what!'

At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Inuyasha knew deep down Kagome needed his help and that he was her only hope. Him—a powerless half demon stuck in a situation he could not get out of alive.

"That woman you seek…has been bewitched." A raspy female voice said from within the woods.

Inuyasha looked around frantically, trying to find the mysterious being that spoke to him. "W-who said that? Answer me!"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that Izayoi is back—as she was in spirit. And we have a second chance to devour her."

"What are you talking about?!" He screamed. "Kagome is not my—"

"Do you not sense her presence, half demon? Izayoi is here amongst us. Her soul and spiritual energy are seeping through the floorboards of your home. Whoever that Kagome girl was, she is gone. Izayoi has been reborn."

Inuyasha bolted back to the house as quickly as he could to investigate what was going on.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the blur in her vision. She noticed she was sitting where Izayoi's body was and was wearing her clothes. She looked around and saw InuNo sitting in front of her, his head hung down, a pitiable aura of sadness coming from within.<p>

Kagome looked on at InuNo, as private, intimate visions of Izayoi and InuNo together flashed before her eyes in a static-like fashion. She knew she had to do something. She was obligated.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked him.

"I've begun to lose hope. Perhaps bringing her back is impossible after all."

"I'm here." She said impulsively. "I've been here all along, dearest."

He looked up at Kagome, eyes wide, but he no longer saw Kagome, but the woman he had been seeking for decades.

'What am I doing?' She wondered to herself as she touched his cheek. 'What am I doing?' She continued to ask herself as she leaned toward him. 'What am I doing?' She questioned her own actions again as their lips met for an emotional kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart beating wildly and tears falling down her cheeks. Where were these emotions coming from?

Their mouths parted slowly, their lips pulling apart like magnets, their eyes meeting in a passionate daze. Kagome felt the lingering emotions of Izayoi. She felt the undying love that existed for InuNo.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." He said in a soft tone as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Always, my dear." She spoke just as softly as she placed a hand on his chest.

InuNo was stunned that this method worked so easily. He knew it was merely a sign that Izayoi truly did exist within Kagome.

Kagome still felt confused. Why were Izayoi's memories playing within her mind? Why did she feel her emotions and her longing to be close to InuNo?

After all Kagome's time there, she finally felt like she belonged.

"Where is my son?"

"He is near. Forgive me, he may be a bit…resistant at first."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha bolted into the house, not sure how he was supposed to react. Was Kagome <em>really<em> his mother in spirit, now? Either way, would it be safer if he just went along with it? He could tell things were going to get very, _very_ strange.


	5. Inside Her Body

**I am so sorry. I'm back now. Please read and review.**

**xoxo**

**-vQ***

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in shock and horror as Kagome reached her hand out and spoke as if she was his mother.<p>

"We've done it, son. Your mother is here, as she was in spirit." InuNo spoke excitedly, his eyes glimmering with joy.

"But...what about Kagome?"

"Don't worry about her! Her spirit is mere energy. She was the missing link, the conduit that we needed to bring your mother's spirit back to this world along with her spiritual powers. Just as she was when she was alive."

Inuyasha was still skeptical. He noticed his mother's body off to the far side, the warm expression on her face, her body posed against boxes like a porcelain figurine. "W-well are you going to put her soul back into Mother's body? And let Kagome go?"

"Dear, may I take Inuyasha upstairs and speak with him for a moment?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha, seemingly distracted, kept looking back at Kagome...or his mother...or whomever she was, until they reached the top of the stairs. He and InuNo sat on the bed.

"Son, you have to understand that Kagome is gone now. Her spirit has become part of your mother. It has gone back to it's source. Which is your mother's soul."

"I don't understand." Inuyasha retorted in an obviously aggravated voice. "She talks like Kagome, looks like Kagome, but she's my mother?! I can't accept her like that! If you really want me to believe she's my mother, put her soul back in her body! Isn't that what you preserved it all this time for?"

"Inuyasha! Calm down! It took many years to bring Izayoi back. It will take me some time to put her spirit back into her body."

Inuyasha knew there was quite a bit of innacuracy in his words. He even knew what herbs were needed to send his mother's spirit back to her body. Inuyasha wanted to find out the truth, and he realized he was going to have to do it on his own.

If that was his mother, he wanted her back, just the way she was. If it was still Kagome, he wanted to break this cruel spell and send Kagome home, whatever it took.

It was time for Inuyasha to visit his old friends in a far off town.

* * *

><p>Humans did not purposely come to Inuyasha's realm. All humans that wound up there would migrate to the village of lost souls, which was founded long before Inuyasha was born. That was where his father met his mother. He would visit there often, to see friends of his: A monk and a demon slayer.<p>

After his awkward conversation with his father, he told him he was simply not ready to accept the situation and thought it would be best to let them have time alone while he went for a reflective walk.

Inuyasha traveled through the woods and past the wolf's den where he encountered his friend, Miroku the monk just outside the village entrance.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" He called out warmly.

"Yo!" He waved as he approached. "I need your help."

"Is this about your father's strange rituals again?"

He nodded, a grim expression on his face. "He believes he actually succeeded this time."

"What?!"

Inuyasha explained everything that happened since Kagome's arrival.

"Oh my...this is strange..."

"Yeah...I know. What should I do?"

"Try to transfer your mother's soul on your own."

"But what if she isn't my mother?"

"Then the process will fail." He said simply.

"Then what?!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Why don't you try that first, Inuyasha? I will accompany you to get the herbs you need. You have enough on your hands carrying out the ritual behind your father's back. Not to mention your brother."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. The thought made him uneasy and twice as nauseous. But he had to do it. At the end of the day, that was his mother. "I have to find out."

"Indeed. Reincarnation is possible, of course. But is it reincarnation? We need answers."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha collected the herbs and made it home in time for dinner, where the woman who was supposedly his mother was waiting outside.<p>

"I was waiting for you to come home."

He wasn't sure how to respond. "Well I'm here."

"Why can't you look at me, Inuyasha? Is it because I don't seem myself?"

"I don't exactly know if you are...yourself..."

"I know this is hard for you to absorb and-"

"I have an idea. Maybe if you just let me-"

"Oh, you two seem to be having a nice chat!" InuNo said as he came outside. "Why don't you come in for dinner?"

InuNo pulled Inuyasha to the side. "I don't want you upsetting or confusing her. She's still in a fragile state and her soul can be broken. Then we will lose her forever." He said sternly as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm tightly

Inuyasha nodded fearfully as his father forcefully pushed him into the house. "Don't upset your mother" He whispered as he sat him down at the table next to her.

The men waited for her to take a bite of her food. She made a displeased face as she glanced over at Inuyasha's plate.

"Dearest, please bring Inuyasha more asparagus. And please add a few dashes of salt. You know he likes his food seasoned."

InuNo got up and brought Inuyasha his seasoned asparagus.

She took her first bite and smiled pleasantly before everyone else continued eating.

"How is the food Inuyasha?" She asked him lovingly.

"It's...good." He said with frequent nods and fake grins. His father would always forget how he wanted his food. Only his mother would remember. And after all these years of trying to bring Izayoi back, maybe, just maybe...

"Inuyasha may I speak with you after dinner?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "Can we sit on the bench?"

"The one behind the house? I would be happy to."

Inuyasha still thought it was strange. He couldn't sense anything about her that reminded him of his mother. Was it because he was becoming attached to Kagome? Or maybe because Kagome was still alive in there fighting for her body back?

There were too many questions swirling around in his head and he needed answers immediately.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha? It's so windy. Wouldn't you rather go inside?" She asked, rubbing the goosebumps on her shoulders.<p>

Inuyasha took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her. He wanted to stay outside because the bench behind the house was out of view and the wind made it difficult to hear their discussion. Nothing made it a more perfect opportunity.

"Is that better?"

She nodded.

"I have to be honest. When I look at you and talk to you, you're still Kagome. Just a little nicer and a lot less...terrified." He admitted shyly.

"You were fond of this girl weren't you?"

He nodded. "Is she...alive?"

"Well she's a part of me, if that's any consolation."

"No. Its just weird." He replied coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just go back to your own body and let Kagome have hers?"

"Without her life, I cant be here. Even the other girls that were sacrificed in the past-"

"Those were sacrifices?! I thought they committed suicide!"

"Well...once your father learned their soul and powers were not sufficient enough to bring me back on their own, he realized he needed help."

"Is this what he told you?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with it?!"

She turned him towards her with a finger on his chin, then cupped his cheek. "Anything to be with you again."

Inuyasha melted as he looked in her eyes. But it wasn't his mother he was seeing. It was Kagome. He wanted to see her again as herself.

But what if she was actually his mother? Then this intimate moment was weird; and if his father found out he was emotionally attached to Kagome, he would slaughter him. He got too involved last time, but this time is far worse.

The thought alone was too intense for him. He looked away pointedly and gently moved her hand away.

He hated the fact that this ordeal made him more attached to Kagome. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I think I might know a way to get you back to your own body."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't think father would approve."

"I think I might know a way to get him to sleep without disturbing us."

"You're going to use a spell?"

She shook her head. "I just have to ease his mind and get him to relax." She said as she stood and headed inside through the back door.

Inuyasha went around and sat on the porch when Sesshomaru appeared suddenly.

"What were you and Lady Izayoi talking about?"

"Aren't you a grown ass man? When are you gonna move out? And stay the fuck out of my business with my mother. She has nothing to do with you." He said rudely as he brushed past him and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha went into his drawer and took out a ribbon he had stolen from Kagome while she was unconscious in the well. He tied it around his wrist and sighed sadly. He wasn't sure why he took the ribbon. But it smelled so nice that he couldn't help himself.

All he could wonder was what sort of plan she had in mind to ease his father's mind. He would have done anything for this nightmare to finally be over.


End file.
